All clothes dryers have a duct system for removing the hot air and lint from the drum of a clothes dryer. In one such system, the duct system has a dryer lint duct that has a perforated section that is exposed to the drum of the clothes dryer and through which the hot air and lint to pass through and an opening through which a lint screen is inserted to collect the lint passing through the perforated section. One such dryer lint duct is illustrated in Exhibit AR in the Information Disclosure Statement of this application and is incorporated herein by reference thereto. After an extended period of time, the perforated section becomes brittle and starts to break away and has sharp edges. When this happens, there is a decided tendency for the clothes to snag on the broken portions and the continued rotation of the drum results in torn clothing. Therefore, it is necessary to repair the clothes dryer. Conventionally, this has been accomplished by removing the dryer lint duct and installing a new dryer lint duct. This new dryer lint duct is expensive and added thereto is the expense of the service person. Therefore, there existed a need for a more economical system for replacing a broken dryer lint duct.